Bully: New Alliances and New Enemies
by Redemption47
Summary: It's been two years since the Riot at Bullworth. Jimmy Hopkins and Gary Smith have been expelled from the school but they are suddenly asked to come back. Will two enemies work together to battle a new school that took over there school or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully**

An 18 year old Jimmy Hopkins walked through the gates of Bullworth showing that he had grown taller and got a little bigger from the muscles but he had gain a new scar which looked almost like Gray's scar. The scar was on Jimmy's right side of his face which was ironic to himself that he had the same looking scar as Gray but on the opposite side of his face. He walked up to the school wearing the same clothes that he got here which was a leather jacket with a white shirt under the jacket with jeans and some vans. Jimmy had been moving from school to school because he always kept getting kicked out because of either fighting or doing something that he didn't do but it didn't matter now since he was called back to Bullworth. He opens the doors and walked up towards the stairs to the main office seeing several Perfects looking at him whispering getting ready just in case if the famous Jimmy Hopkins was going to do something.

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy" a cold and revengefully voice which made Jimmy grip his own fist tightly.

Gary Smith was sitting lazily in a wooden chair wearing a black shirt that had a design of a rock band called Avenge Sevenfold with a black hoodie over shit. He had on black jeans with several studded belts wrapped around his waist which made it hard to tell how many belts he had around his waist. Black converses were standing straight up while he waited his hands shoved right into his pockets.

Jimmy smirked at him "Well, isn't it crazy-shit I see the loony bend let out you out early" he said sitting down two chairs away from Gary taking the same sitting position as Gary.

Gary did a fake laugh "Of course I got out for good behavior" he said in a cold voice not wanting to be near Jimmy Hopkins after two years ago.

The teenager looked over seeing that Jimmy had been working out knowing that he would be fun to have a fight with him a real fight. He noticed that Gray still had the same hair cut but it was long while he had his signature scar. They both were stronger and wiser then freshmen year but they didn't understand why they were here in the school which expelled them from two years ago.

Suddenly, Miss. Davers stopped typing on her computer and looked at the two beasts that sat in front of her. "Dr. Crabblesnitch will see you now boys" she said hissing out the word boys to them.

The boys stood up looking at each other like two wolves wanting to finish what they started two years ago. Gary walked in first while Jimmy followed seeing that the principal's office never changed even after two years. Dr. Crabblesnitch looked at the two monsters that caused the huge riot which involved the authorities which he couldn't believe. He didn't change much just got older with some more grey hairs from the stressed that he was getting.

"Sit down Mr. Hopkins and Mr. Smith" he said putting his hands on the desk putting them together while looking his students. Both boys did what the old man asked sitting down without much complaint since they wanted to know what reason would they get a called back.

Dr. Crabblesnitch took a deep breath "I figure that you two are wondering why I called your parents and telling them that you have been accepted into this school again" he said showing his power of them which didn't work.

Jimmy remind calm and cool since he had matured a lot as well as Gary who just looked at the good doctor like a complete idiot. They should know respect these two were own as The Psychopath and the King of Bullworth. Gray sighed when going to play the good shit faces games now "Yes, I am dying to know why you mercifully bought us back to this great haven for us" he said being completely fake towards the Principal. Jimmy started to chuck at how Gary said his 'proud words'.

"Well" Dr. Crabblesnitch said clearing his throat "I want you two back into the school to regain how title of the safeties and proudest school in Connecticut. You two are my last resorts to this new boarding school called Canterbury School home to the Wolves. They have completely wreck this whole school name and reputation with our faithfully students getting bullied from that wicked school" he said sighing when standing up and looking at a small statue of a bull holding a football.

Gary raised an eyebrow long lost interested in taking over the school or even trying to get revenge on Jimmy he just liked hurting and destroying people's lives now "So you want us to 'help' you with this small problem" he asked placing air quotes around the world help.

Jimmy once the look in those brown cold devilish eyes knowing that he was thinking and working which he wasn't going to say no since he missed his girlfriend Zoe and was sick of the long distance relationship. He leaned back against his chair seeing what The Psychopath had working in that twisted brain of his.

The principal smiled "Why yes, Mr. Smith that is what I like you to do but I am not forcing you since if you get caught then I will have nothing to do with this" he said wanting no connection with them and whatever they are planning.

The long hair brown head teen smiled evilly when looking at Jimmy "I just want to have some fun what do you say Hopkins" he asked revealing two wore down black leather fighting gloves that were fingerless.

Jimmy smiled "Why Mr. Crabblesnitch, we will keep our noses clean and you wont have to clean them for us" he said standing up while Jimmy did the same as they walked out of the office without saying another word.

Mr. Crabblesnitch nodded his head slowly "Good that is something I want to hear since here are your two schedules and I believe all your things are in order in the boy's dorm which you know were everything is" he said going back to looking at some files.

Jimmy and Gary walked out looking at each other still having those fires of hatred towards them for all that happen. "So, I guess were going to be working together until this whole problem is rolled over then" Jimmy said looking at him putting on a 'tough' look towards Gray.

Gary laughed "You know I have no will towards hurting you since we need each other like two sides of a coin and now we're going to work together to bring this shit hole of a school together" he said walking out into the school seeing several perfects watching them still.

However, the truth was the two teenagers didn't even know how bad the school was since the Wolves came baring there fangs towards the Bull. Jimmy and Gary walked around the school grounds looking around while people whispered to each other not really sure how to make this since it was weird seeing the legends walking together in normal clothes. Gary was carefully taking everything in while they walked around the grounds seeing a lot of dealing with drugs and porn but it wasn't from the regular dealers but different ones. However, while Gary was taking everything in carefully Jimmy was looking for his girlfriend Zoe around the school. He remembered that she had gym which he hoped that Mr. Burton was gone because of what Jimmy told the prisoner warden about him. However, sadly the sounds of Mr. Burton yelling towards the girls to stretch scattered those hopes. He looked at Gary seeing him putting in some black small headphones while listening to music which made Jimmy give Gary a look like what the fuck are you doing.

Gary pulled one earpiece out of his ear "Its call planning muscle head since we are basically back to square one again" he said moving towards the gym building and leaning against the brick wall "We know nothing Jimmy from what I notice when we been walking around is that this place has been totally taken over from the outside in from dealing and how the old bullies are now not bullies but enforcers for another person now" he said showing that he was right when seeing some bullies picking on a jock for some money which never happens.

Jimmy nodded slowly but couldn't really say anything "Alright, I guess we work from the inside out then" he said looking at Gray who nodded agreeing with Jimmy.

Both boys entered the gym seeing the girls still stretching as the prevent of the gym teacher walked when turning and seeing the two beast his whistle coming out of his mouth when seeing them. Jimmy was standing in the door way while Gary leaned against the frame of the other side not really paying attention. On the benchers were several different looking guys with different color uniforms looking like Bullworth but they were red and black instead of the white and blue. They had an emblem of a wolf in the middle with a C wrapped around the wolf.

Zoe looked up and saw Jimmy smiling and running over to him and hugging her boyfriend "Jimmy, why are you here" she asked in a soft voice kissing his lips passionately.

He kissed her back and smiled "You know I was asked back for some reason" he said still having his arms wrapped around her which he glance over looking at the non-Bully kids.

Gary looked up seeing four or five of them which weren't worth his time but he knew that he would have to show that they were completely serious about taking back this shit hole. He walked towards the gym floor patting Jimmy on the back showing that he will take care of them. Jimmy felt the pat and nodded kissing Zoe one more time seeing that the girls were moving towards the outside.

He pulled away from her and smiled at her "Ill see you after this thing is taken care of meet me in the middle between the dorms" he whispered into her ear before walking towards were Gray was standing looking at the Canterbury pussies now with his cold crazy looking eyes. Zoe nodded seeing Gary's look in his eye and seeing that Jimmy was going to get involved as she walked out with the others.

"What the fuck do you pussies want" a man with sloppy looking uniform of Canterbury while he stood up.

Gary pulled his ear phones out and wrapped them around his IPod slowly showing no interested of talking but decide to play along "Why I going to fucking beat your asses bad so you can run back to your Butches so you can get a little rape before they ask what happen to there bitches" he said pulling off his hoodie placing it on a bencher.

Jimmy smirked when hearing what Gary said when removing his leather jacket and cracking his knuckles hearing Gary doing the same. Several Wolves came onto the gym floor from what Gary said wanting to beat these two punks. The first one ran toward Gary but it was something that Gary was use too when grabbing his sleeve and slamming his fist right into the elbow hearing breaking sound of bone as he smiled "I'm gonna make your life a misery" he whispered to the guy who started to have tears in his eyes when a knee went towards his groin. Another boy went towards Jimmy raising his fist to take the first shot but again it was too easy when sending a powerfully upper cut from his boxer career easily slamming his fist right into a chin.

Both boys hit the ground from how face Jimmy and Gary took care of them as they walked forwards slowly as then soon were rushed without warning but Jimmy and Gary smiled at the opponents that were coming. An hour later Mr. Burton and the gym classes walked in seeing several Canterbury boys laying on the gym floor completely destroyed with one still normal but in the fiddle position whispering "Don't hurt me please" over and over which made him seem completely scarred. Zoe looked smiling seeing that something was finally going to change at this school. She quickly changes into her regular uniform beside her own works like her boots and items around her wrist. Zoe was happy that she didn't have anymore classes when she ran looking for Jimmy and Gray which she didn't understand what was going on but she was happy that they were back.

She ran for a few more minutes when stopping seeing Jimmy sitting at a bench while Gary laying on the brick listening to music with Petey coming up a little taller and a bit more muscle from the last time smiling seeing Jimmy but really didn't show anything towards Gary. Zoe walked over and sat on Jimmy's lap smiling kissing him on the cheek again happy to see him.

"So what's the infamous Jimmy Hopkins doing back at this school" Petey asked crossing his arms in front of his chest happy to see his friend again.

Zoe nodded again "Yeah, Jimmy what are you doing back from what your e-mail told me that you were in New York again trying to get into a school" she said wondering what was really going on.

He sighed slowly when hearing the questions but knowing that Gary didn't care what they thought of them. "Well, I guess the good doctor needs Gary's and my help with Canterbury for some reason. He called my parents about a week ago saying that he had forgotten the that whole riot thing that Gary and me had caused two years ago which I don't really understand. Still he wants this school gone and make sure that everything is back to normal or normal to the way it use to be with all the groups" He said looking at them seeing that there faces have grown white.

Gary now looked at them knowing that something was completely up now "How bad is it now" he asked the both of them seeing that they kept exchanging glances at one another.

Petey let out a small but heavy sigh "Jimmy, Gary" he said looking at them for the first time "This Canterbury school is something that a like a gang. The man that runs the school and there school is a complete monster for he controls all the six cliques with an iron fist but I didn't think was possible until Jimmy and Gray did it. However, this is completely different the Nerds are doing the drug part which is mostly weed and a lot of alcohol that they sneak in while the bullies protect the sellers and buyers. Greasers run a porn ring for the town with nude pictures and videos of the poor girls here with the Jocks they are doing illegal gambling on every sport they play in because of fear. Finally the Preppies and Townie's are running illegal fighting clubs which is huge and I heard that almost all the schools in it but we always lose because the wolves are stronger. However, the bullies are completely protecting the five other cliques it's the same up at Canterbury the Leader of the Brotherhood is running the shots while the Perfects are under his thump too acting as the eyes and ears for here making sure if any of his guys are in trouble he knows about it" he said showing that he was serious matter that was happening.

Jimmy listen looking at Zoe wanting to know if the porn ring was really but he saw a nodded of her head which he knew that was true. He places his hand together and started to think what they should do. Jimmy however was completely speechless wanting to destroy everyone that caused this complete break down when holding Zoe tight making sure she was safe.

"So Petey, are you telling me that every single leader of the cliques are under this guy's thumb" Jimmy asked looking at his friend for a very serious moment knowing that this was a dangerous thing.

Helplessly Petey nodded his head showing that it was true "Yeah, I mean Russell is deep into the underground fighting that is going on. He had completely a whipped dog now he lost that strong will. It really mad and I mean Russell was the first one that was taken down by this guy" Peter said sighing again putting his hands into his pockets.

Before anyone could say anything several Perfects started to move the kids back towards there respectably dorms. Zoe sighed when looking at Jimmy who kissed her on the lips again as she pulled away from him and walked back towards her dorm. The guys were the only ones left when Seth Kolbe walked up to them in an ass hole walk towards them.

"Back to your dorms now or Ill report you to the Dean of Disciple" he said getting his fist up just in case.

Gary looked at Seth for a long time before jumping down from where he sat and walked towards the doors without even saying another word. Jimmy raises his eyebrow when seeing that Gary had completely changed but it didn't make him feel uneasy about him when walking behind him with Petey. He let an out a sigh when seeing how much things have changed when walking to the old dorm room seeing that it didn't even change. Petey walked towards an empty room showing that Gary and Jimmy had separate rooms while Jimmy was going to be rooming with Petey while Gary was by himself which he didn't mind.

"So Petey, do you think Gary and I have a chance to change things now" he asked looking at him.

Gary stopped and leaned against the wall looking at his former friend "Yeah Petey do we have a chance" he said with a smirked on his face the whole time showing that he was completely interested in hearing what Petey had to say.

He didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time but looked at them with a new determination in his eyes that he did believe that they could changed how things are now. "I believe you can but I will tell you this you both will need my help with this because I know everything that is going on and I am a Head Boy so I have my in and out of the inner circle of everything in this school" he said showing that he has became more confidence then the last time the boys saw him.

Jimmy nodded his head slowly "Of course man since I am thinking your going to be helping us with this huge problem" he said patting him on the back while he walked into the room.

Gary just nodded his head when walking into the room showing small amount of respect to Petey now. However, Gary wasn't the same he wanted just to do something evil and destroy people now after what happen and he was going to do it again. The room was the same like all the others which pissed him off but he didn't show it when taking a bottom of pills and taking one which help him with all those 'problems'. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling knowing that he could have to get back into his old uniform which he wouldn't mind but it still pissed him off. Slowly, he closed his eyes starting to fall asleep but not a deep one for all those years in the asylum.

Jimmy was removing his shirt revealing his new body which was stronger then before when seeing that Petey was already asleep. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing some of the scars from when Gary and he fell through the roof while fighting but it still showed. Slowly a finger went towards his scar on the right side which still tinged a bit. He went and lay in his bed slowly resting his head against the hard pillow thinking what he was going to do now. Already the answer was in his head of knowing what he was going to do. He sighed 'I guess this is going to be one hell of a year again' he thought when closing his eyes.

**Across town**

The Canterbury school was almost twice the size of Bullyworth with even a bigger everything. In a nice looking prep house which the leaders of the Canterbury crew lived were called the Brotherhood. The meeting room was large with girls laughing and acting like sluts while counting their money and doing drugs at the same time. There where five men sitting around drinking and smoking some weed while they looked at the man looking at a picture of a wolf. He was a powerfully teenager with arms like tree trunks while his body look like a mountain when slowly placing a cigarette into his mouth slowly. He had blood red hair that was long and wild like some sort of beast while wearing the school uniform which was messy. The five teenager were standing in the middle looking at the five Pack Leaders fear was in closing him they were wound with casks and slings holding there arms..

"Tell me why a pound member's of Canterbury was easily defeated by two unknowns" he asked in a calm and controlled voice turning around looking at them with cold green eyes.

One with the broken arm step forwards "Sir, we didn't know who they were since they just appeared in regular clothes we didn't think much of them" he said trying to control himself.

A teenager with glass having short choppy brown was sitting in a nice leather chair was counting money with two girls sitting at his feet. "Really do you think that two unknowns would be aloud at our school without our knowledge" he asked looking at them while fixing his black tie making his uniform perfect still.

"Pack leader Hank, please understand we didn't know that this would happen" another one said when Hank fixed his glasses slowly with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think Thomas" Hank asked looking at a man holding a guitar and started to play a couple of cords.

Thomas was a thin man but he had short brown hair with his ears pierce smirked having his tie low while his top bottoms were undo with his pants hanging low. He moved his pick playing a few more cords again when looking at the wound. "I believe that we should deal with these pups" he said looking at them with his rockstar sunglasses.

Hank nodded when looking at a different guy that was American African punching at his shadow the whole time having a red button shirt and black slants and that was it still not acknowledging those who failed for them "Tell me Nolan, what is are your thoughts" Hank asked placing his chin on his fist.

Nolan turned and looked at one of them when slamming his fist right into the man's jaw as Hank nodded "Throw them out and make an example out of them to show our power" he said looking at the one holding his jaw while splitting out blood.

Thomas nodded "See that is something we should do" he said blowing smoke from his mouth when starting to make out with a girl while his hands wondered a lot.

Hank nodded looking at the final member of the Pack leaders which was the one that didn't seem even there but he was laying on the couch reading a comic book from some sort of weird series. He was large fat man which had no hair who was completely bald with terrible acne with large amount of food on his chest and lips.

"Albert, what do you think" Hank asked finishing the money while seeing what the decision was going to be a group thing. Albert raise a fatty thumb giving them a thumbs downs which was completely one side decisions.

The green eye leader smiled when snapping his fingers and suddenly Russell, Damon and Ted grabbed the five guys who started to scream and begged for forgiveness but it feel on deaf ears. Hank looked at the man with the blood red hair while looking at him seeing how cold and ruthless there leader is which he enjoy it so much. Soon all four sat down stopping to do whatever they were doing and looked at the man looking at the fire.

"I want to know who those two are and I want to know it now because we have almost completely taken over this shit hole of a town by our fangs. I want this little bug's crush soon without mercy and make sure that they are examples from" he said looking at them which they all nodded.

"Of course Pack Leader" they said in unison getting up and walking out of the room going to there respectable jobs so nothing will destroy there empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully**

The sound of the alarm went off as Gary open his eyes slamming his fist down against the damn alarm clock. He rolled over to go back to sleep but stopped, when looking up at the ceiling remembering that he was at Bullworth. Slowly, he sat up rubbing his chin slightly and getting out of bed.

Gary was wearing some simply basket ball shorts and a shirt. He removed those and got on his normal green sweater messy white shirt and finally his pants. Gary looked at his pills, and took them just so the Nurse McRae would not be on his case.

'How lets see how much trouble I am going to get into now' Gary thought with an evil smirked on his face, when grabbing his IPod and headphones walking out of the room.

Jimmy was already dress in that old school uniform of the blue sweater and kaki color pants. Pete was already up fixing his badge of the Head boy on his chest smiling with a proud smile on his face. He shook his head walking out, and making sure that his clothes were semi nice, when seeing Gary leaning against the front door listening to his music from his headphones.

Slowly, he looked around seeing all the school mates were whispering about the attack of the five Canterbury Wolves. Jimmy shook his head knowing that Gary probably had an idea of were to start to tackle this large problem.

Suddenly, a very fat Nerd started to run towards Jimmy and Pete smiling at them with his large glass and weak babbler problem. "Jimmy! You're truly back" the fat Nerd said in a happy tone.

"Hello Algie, good to- Jimmy could not even finish when seeing the wet stain in his crouch already "Oh Algie come on" he yelled looking at the very scared geeky.

"I am sorry, its just I still have the blabber problem, and with the problems going on in the school it is just getting worst for me" he whispered looking down at the floor.

Jimmy just shook his head "Yeah I know" he said moving away from Algie knowing that he would have to get these Nerds back under his thumb. However, once again Jimmy had no clue how bad everything was, and it was dangerous going in without any sort of information. Pete slapped Jimmy's arm telling to keep moving, since the perfects were starting to whispered and that was never a good sign during times like these.

Gary had already disappeared from his spot as he was walking towards the school taking in everything. He once a couple bullies around a few Nerds, seeing the faces of Fatty Johnson and Bucky Pasteur whispering and handing off some things. The Bullies were carefully protecting the view from others to see.

However, Gary knew that it was not weed but something a little more dangerous as he started to move up the starts, but stopped. He knew why because it was Christy Martin, but he shook his head when glancing at her seeing how beautiful she looked.

She had beautiful red long hair since he was about her height maybe even a little taller. Gary shook his head again, and walks into school knowing that it was not the time. He had to start thinking about everything that he had to do and plan.

Jimmy walked in the school with Zoe wrapped around his arm from the waist as he smiled. Pete followed them laughing about a joke seeing that it was nice having them all together again. They were walking towards each others locker, since they needed to get a few things before Mr. Matthews's class. Jimmy and Pete were lucky locker partners, which was really nice.

"Petey" Gary asked walking towards them and leaning against the locker next to theirs as he smiled.

Pete looked at Gary for a long time wondering what wise ass crack he was going to say now, "What Gary?" he asked looking at him carefully.

A smile appeared on Gary's lips, "Tell me about the Bullies here" he asked rubbing his chin thinking already.

The little man looked at Gary for a long time; "The Bullies are the Enforcers of the drug trade that goes around here. Russell, as you should know is the leader of the Bullies all of them and is the head Enforcer making sure that Earnest's product gets out from weed, alcohol, and also weapons special kinds too. Why do you ask Gary" he said looking at him questioning, wondering what Gary was thinking.

Gary smiled at him "Tell me is the arena still around" He asked rubbing his chin slightly having some hair growing.

Pete nodded, "Yeah the bullies use it to train and just to fight and try to find new recruits" he said wondering why Gary would ask him something like that.

Jimmy was also curious too "You're telling me that little hell hole, which that I fought Russell for the first coming here is still here" he asked sort of in a non shock tone.

Pete just nodded "Yep" he said showing that he did not really see the problem with that.

The Psychopath smirked, "Jimmy, you and me are going to have a little fun tonight" he said walking off and putting his headphones in listening to Sick Puppies 'Your Going Down'.

"Well, at least I know I am going to be able to know that this year is not going to be interesting" he said shaking his head when walking off towards Mr. Matthew's class which was going to be boring as hell.

Pete laughed when following Jimmy getting into the class room and sighed already going to sleep without even saying anything.

**Dr. Slawter's Classroom**

Gary was in the back of the class happy that he did not have Jimmy, Zoe, or Petey in his class in the morning. Even if he was forced to work together with them, he was not their friend or pal just an ally nothing more or less. The door open up and the grim Dr. Slawter walked in looking at everyone in a disturbing way like always. Gary put away his head phones and his IPod placing them into his pocket leaning back and started to doodle on his picture paper that he was given.

The class was boring and showed no reason of learning anything but it was interesting that Dr. Slawter was so depression and evil which was the best way to explain it. "Now, class" he said in a deep monotone tone voice "We are going to be working on a partner project and I already given you the people working together" he said in the same voice.

A couple minutes later, Gary was actually felt his palms sweating as Christy Martin looked over at the notes. How did this end up like this, one moment he was sitting by himself thinking that old man Slawter forgotten about him and then the next thing he knew Christy was next to him? He glances at her slightly actually looking at her; she had long light strawberry red hair with her lovely looking eyes. She wore the normal looking uniform for the Bullworth School, but for some reason she looked really good in it. Christy played with her hair slightly biting her lip slightly.

"Hey, Gary do you understand when Dr. Slawter said there are two side life and death" she asked looking at him.

Gary tried to figure out something to say for he just could not seeing her nice looking eyes, "I don't really know" he whispered feeling weak. 'Come on Gary, stop acting like a fucking pussy and get mean' he thought to himself seeing that they had to deal with some sort of cutting up little animals.

"So Gary how have you been since you came out of Happy Volts" she asked in a normal tone.

'And of course' he thought knowing that everyone was going to ask him about that little visit. "It was nice, you know having pills shoved down my throat and the shrinks trying to figure out what's going on in my head. Then the volts going through my mind trying to 'make me right'" he said placing air quotes over the make me right words.

Christy nodded her head, "I am sorry that they did those things too you Gary. Even through we aren't really friends I am sorry" she said with a smile on her face.

That was one of the nicest thing and probably only nicest things Gary had every heard before from someone. "Thanks" he said a little unsure about him self now for it was a strange word for him.

Christy smiled at him, when going back to work as Gary saw that she was not doing the problem right. He quickly explains it showing her the right way for in the asylum there was a lot of time for him to read and learn. Gary could be the next prodigy of this shit hole, but he chooses to be the darkness of this place the darkest of everyone else.

Class was over and Gary grabbed his books and carried them out of the classroom knowing that little movement that he had was going to be over. Soon the calm and devilish Gary appeared when stopping and leaning against a pillar seeing Ted Thompson, Damon West, Derby Harrington, and finally one Bif Taylor talking from what it looked like.

"That Russell is still loose cannon" Derby said in his high and mighty voice sounding better then everyone else.

"Of course, however you know we can not do anything for the Brotherhood keeps Russell around for the muscle making sure that Ernest is not touched" Ted said in a gruff sounding voice.

Damon looked around carefully just in case "Yet the problem is that Smith and Hopkins took out the advisers of Canterbury out yesterday. The information I heard is that some of the Pack Leaders are starting to move and that is not a good thing. That means more problems for us" he said in an actually nerdy way.

The three looked at him in sort of shock way but shook their heads quickly; "I agree yet I think we will be fine because we didn't do anything. Since we have been following orders, and with the gambling and the fights under how belts we will be fine" Bif said having his arms cross.

"However, if Hopkins or Smith do anything we may need to start rethinking our options here and with the Nerds big sell is going to be happening in a few days too with the Greasers" Derby said rubbing his chin already thinking four moves ahead.

Gary smirked slightly, "Interesting" he whispered to him self seeing that he was already seeing a plan coming into his mind for how to start this war that will be happening.

He started to walked away knowing that the first would go would be the muscle and then getting the weapons for Jimmy and him too. The plans of the first assault was going to start very soon and it was going to be a bloody battle from here on out. Gary knew that it would turn very bloody very quick without a second thought, when walking down the stairs slowly.

Jimmy was walking through the hallways looking for Zoe seeing a couple Perfects harassing her about how she dressed. He walked over grabbing two arms of two different Perfects smiling at them. The two Perfects looked at Jimmy not afraid of him showing that they were ready to beat his ass.

"You better back off Hopkins" Max said in a whispered showing that he was ready to fight.

A smile appeared on Jimmy's face "And if I don't" he whispered showing that he was ready for a fight.

Zoe was slightly moved behind Jimmy just in case something was going to happen, since at this school it always hard to tell. She watched as the two Perfects surround them making sure that they would not be able to surround him. Jimmy smirked wondering what was going to happen shaking his head knowing that they would really want this sort of game they were trying do.

"Do you really want to do this" he asked rubbing his chin showing that he was ready for a good fight since it was going to be good.

The Perfects smirked showing that they were ready for what this little weakling could do. Gary walked slowly up, but not doing anything since he wanted to see how things would play out. One of the Perfects throws a wild punch towards Jimmy, but he had easily dodged the punch his fingers wrapping around the arm of the Perfect. He throws his elbow down as a cracking sound could be heard.

The opponent fell to his knees in pain for his arm was either broken or worst as the two others rushed Jimmy. However, Jimmy quickly did a quick hit to the legs and then a head butt to the two. Those two fell to the ground like pussies. Jimmy gently touched his forehead feeling the blood coming down his forehead.

"The head butt was an idiot move" Gary said hands in his pocket showing that he didn't even bother to help.

Jimmy gave Gary the middle finger as Zoe walked over and kissed Jimmy's cheek and gently making sure that everything was alright. He just wondered what that Psychopath was planning in that head of his. It was always impossible to figure out for many reasons. However, Jimmy went back to looking at Zoe and smiled as they started to talk once about what they were going to do.

Gary walked slowly through the hallways knowing that he would have to talk to Pete as he moved through the hallways like a predator within the hallways. He saw everything from the Perfects watching and listening to everything. The nerds whispered to themselves handing off different small bags to each others. He kept moving through the hallways when reaching Pete seeing him looking through his locker.

"I don't see any picture of men inside there" he said glancing at the wall locker with that same smirk.

Pete let out a sigh, "What do you want" he asked in a growl trying to put up a tough guy persona in front of Gary.

The Psychopath took a good look at Pete, "It seems my little gay friend's balls finally dropped and he grew a back bone. However, that's not the point right now I am here to ask if there a fight going on tonight. If there is then when is it going done and finally is there some sorts of deal going down like a shipment that Earnest and Johnny?" Gary asked turning and looking out at the hallways filled with people talking and trying to keep their heads down.

The Head boy thought for a long time when nodding; "Yes I do believe that there is going to be a fight that is going to be happening. It's supposed to be huge I think since Russell is involved in this one. Also I'll do some digging around the school see what I can find about what you ask. I haven't heard anything about a shipment or deal that's going to be going on around the school. However, if there is then I will keep an ear to the ground to get you your information" Pete said shutting the locker and walking off in confidences.

Gary didn't move from his spot shaking his head, "Let the take over begin" he said getting off the wall and walking off to finish his day at the shit hole of Bullworth Academy.

**After School around 5:35**

The two boys were sitting in the common room doing their own thing waiting until Pete would show up and give them the information about tonight. Gary was playing with his IPod still lucky it was an itouch. It was a God spend for him as he kept looking through all his rock, punk, and psycho music that he listens too. The strangest thing was that it was able to calm him down before he would have to unleash his true strength and destroy someone.

Jimmy was looking over a magazine about paintballing seeing all the new styles that were in smiling. He got into paintballing when he went to some school in the middle of no where. It was something that all the kids were in and he had a thing for it lucking he was able to hide his gun before the Perfect or the teachers could get it. Jimmy had his own personally gun which was a LAPCO Grey Ghost Stockclass Pump Paintball masker. It was a work of beauty in Jimmy's eyes and he used it like a God making him unstoppable on the field of battle.

There was no one around them since the legends themselves were feared and a lot of the students didn't want to get involved with them. They were going up against Canterbury and that was just as dangerous or worst. Soon Pete came walking in slowly almost like he knew something, but he didn't want to show that he actually did know something.

Pete sat down in front of them the look on his face was serious making Gary remove his headphones and Jimmy setting down his magazine as well. Pete looked at them still, "Fight tonight in the arena like last time, however this time there is going to be money to make here. The information I got was interesting since I guess this is one of the largest fights that the schools has ever held. A lot of the cliques are joining in and the betting is going to be large since some of the Canterbury men are coming around. I guess they are trying to get into some of the action" he said leaning forward with every sentence that he was saying.

Gary rubbed his chin slightly, "Interesting so this is a chance to make some money and be able to control one of the cliques if we are lucky. Since the bullies protect everything they are the muscle protecting everything. That will make the other cliques easier to reach and bring over to our side" Gary said leaning back and thinking still just as clearly.

Pete shook his head, "It's not going to be that easy Gary since there has been a few changes to the arena" he said showing that it was important.

Jimmy just waved his hand, "It can't be that important since I am going to win and we are going to be getting some funding as well" he said moving his arms in front of his chest.

Pete shook his head, "Oh and Gary" glancing over at Gary "I don't know what you over heard, but there is a huge deal going down between the Nerds and the Greasers and I mean a huge deal. I couldn't get any sort of information about from any one that I know. Even though I cash in all my favors no one would talk to me about what was going down so I have no information about that" he said showing that he tried.

Slowly, Gary started to rub his chin showing that he was thinking about what Petey told him. He stood up and started to walk off putting his headphones over his ears and starting to listen to music. Gary needed to clear his mind and allow the piece to start falling into place if they could yet.

Jimmy shook his head, "So what time is the fight" he asked showing that he wanted to start cracking some skulls.

Pete looked at him, "Seven tonight" he said showing that there was plenty of time for the two to get ready.

The King of Bullworth nodded, "Good" he said standing up and walking off towards his room so he could change and do a bit of warming up just before the fight just in case.

However, Pete still shook his head showing that there was still something that they didn't know. He knew that they would have to figure it out when the time was right and that was when the fighting was going to happen. Gray stood up and sighed looking over at Jimmy and Petey with a disturbing smile unlike before knowing that tonight was going to be so much fun.

"Well you two I will see you at 6:45 then tonight and we make our declaration of war against these Canterbury people" he said moving off down the hallway to head too his room to get ready.

Petey glance over at Jimmy; "Is it just me or does it seem that Gary has gotten more ruthless or maybe even more of a bastard then he was before he went to Happy Volts" he asked wanting to know what Jimmy thoughts were running through his head.

Jimmy leaned back on the couch and shrugged; "Honesty, I don't really care and I don't want to know. All I care about is getting this school back and making sure that no one fucks with me again. If Gary does pull some sort of bullshit like he did before then I am going to crush his fucking face in" he said with a growl.

Petey just nodded, "Well at least your willing to do something about it" he said showing that he supported Jimmy in whatever he did.

**Outside Bullworthy Boy's dorm 6:45**

Gary was outside with his all black clothing as he waited gently looking up at the sky seeing how beautiful the night sky was tonight. He wondered what it would be like he if left this shithole town and school. However, he knew that he would not be able to do such a thing now for Jimmy and he just declared war and they were going to do this thing now. He smiled pushing some of his hair out of his face putting his headphones in and started to listen to _Witchcraft by Pendulum_ as he got mental prepared for what was about to come.

Soon Jimmy and Petey showed up looking at Gary standing in the middle of the open, but it was hard for them to see with him wearing all black. They moved towards him as the three looked at each other in a movement of silence knowing what they were about to do they could never go back. However, Jimmy cracked his knuckles with a large grin on his face showing that he was ready. They all started to walk off to the ring in the school boiling room for that is were it will all start for Canterbury was going to face true evil and power.

The sounds of the crowd of all four cliques could be heard as Gary had his hood over his head hiding his face. Jimmy was leaning against the cage watching two bullies beat the shit out of each other. Gary's cold eyes watched as a smirk appeared on his face knowing that things were going to be interesting. They had sneaked in without anyone actually looking for them. It allowed Jimmy and Gary to watch some of the fights seeing that the pit had changed a lot now fights were more brutal with weapons, traps, and even some of the fighters are chained together.

"This seems like its going to be fun" Jimmy said revealing a smile wanting to get in and have some fun.

Gary nodded, when turning his head and seeing Petey coming over towards them as they both nodded. They had Petey sign them up for something called Russ's Inferno which Petey told them that is was going to be hell. However, they were here to make statement they might as well go through hell and back.

Soon the fight was over and the announcer appeared "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; WE HAVE A SPECIAL TONIGHT IT'S THE INFAMOUS RUSSELL'S INFERNO AND THE TWO THAT WILL TAKE ON THIS DANGEROUS ROAD IS GARY SMITH AND JIMMY HOOPKINS" the announcer said as the crowd went wild when Jimmy and Gary moved towards the ring.

Jimmy jumped down as he saw no one was in the ring beside Gary and Jimmy now as he removed his jacket and shirt revealing his six pack as the girls started to woo and say 'oh my god he so hot'. Gary did the same thing revealing a couple of tattoos and scars appeared as he removed his shirt and coat. They both waited as they stood Gary's hand were in his pocket looking bored while Jimmy was trying to get the crowd on their side.

"NOW FOLKS YOU KNOW HOW THE INFERNO WORKS TWO FIGHTERS ENTER AND UNTIL NO ONE IS LEFT FOR THEM TO FIGHT THEY WIN" the announcer said looking around the crowd screaming and getting pumped up for the fight.

Gary looked over at Jimmy; "Watch your left side it's always the weakness when we fought back then" he said walking and making a line right down the arena for them not to get in their way.

Jimmy smirked; "Then you watch out when you use that roundhouse because you always leave your gut open for an attack" he said watching Gary making the arena into two different sections.

The bullies chained each side of the door not allowing Gary or Jimmy out of the arena, but they did leave the center door open as a lot of people who wanted revenge were jumping in from all different cliques wanted to beat the shit out of Jimmy and Gary, but the two just smiled.

"NOW FOLKS LETS SEE IF THE PSYCHOPATH AND THE FORMER KING OF BULLWORTH WILL STAND UP TO THE INFERNOR OR FALL" the announcer cried as the fight was on as the fighters started to charge Gary and Jimmy.

The first fighter reached Gary, but quickly he hit the ground from a quick right hook from Gary. However, that did not slow down the others as Gary's eyes changed into his psychopathic ways once again as he started to take on the guys wanting revenge. Gary's movements were smooth clean almost while he kept that wildness inside sending his fist into a guy's stomach quickly turning as the guy throw up, but he then spun around his foot making contract with a neck's side then his elbow.

The foes kept coming as Jimmy sent another one to the ground with a heavy upper cut. He turned sending another one to the ground as they tried to stop him, but it was hopeless Jimmy was like a tank as someone grabbed his waist, but he just headbutted him and turned letting out a roar. The crowd was eating it up, but known to Gary and Jimmy this was only round one of many rounds that were going to be coming very soon. However, they weren't thinking that far ahead while Gary and Jimmy were taking everyone down in either one or two punches.

Soon everyone in the arena was done as Gary was breathing hard since there were easily around twenty maybe twenty five guys laying out cold. Jimmy was bleeding since his left temple was cut from something. However, they knew that this fight was not over as Gary turned his head seeing the gates opening up and more men were starting to rush them again. Gary and Jimmy looked at each other and sighed, but this time they rushed their enemies to change up their ideas of fighting.

After, five or six waves of enemies Gary and Jimmy were still standing while their enemies were lay out all around their feet. Gary and Jimmy were bleeding from different wounds they had gotten. Gary was bleeding from his forehead, mouth, even his scar was bleeding, and finally some of the blood was coming from his arms. Jimmy just looked worse, but more damage was done to his body then he would have liked as he turned looking over at Gary. The only thing that made these two warriors so fearsome was the looked in their eyes for it showed unbreakable spirit.

"You look like your ready to fall Jimmy" Gary said with a smirked revealing his teeth stained with his own blood.

"Speak for your self Gary" Jimmy said with a laugh, but it turned to a cough very quickly for there was so much pain in his lungs.

"WE HAVE REACHED THE FINAL LEVEL OF THE INFERNO AND THAT IS WERE ARE TWO WARRIORS WILL FIGHT AGAINST RUSSELL, HIMSELF, AND HIS 'DEMONS' IF THEY WIN GARY SMITH AND JIMMY HOPKINS WILL BE THE FIRST TO WIN IN THE INFERNO" the announcer said as the middle gate open up.

Gary and Jimmy watched as they both sighed seeing that four Canterbury students jumped down. Finally Russell, himself, jumped down he had gotten bigger while holding a powerfully bat in resting in his hand. The look of Russell was that of blood which Gary and Jimmy looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
